


Good Morning, Kurogane

by KittenKin



Series: Ill-Timed Erections [1]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKin/pseuds/KittenKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the author de-angsts Acid Tokyo a smidgen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Kurogane

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt at the CLAMPkink community on Dreamwidth:  
>  _Some all powerful deity (or Clow Reed, whatever) decides that there is way too much angst in the CLAMP multiverse. His solution: inappropriate boners._

Kurogane stood over the stone table with his arms crossed, ignoring the throbbing of torn muscles and the maddening itch of drying blood as he watched the vampire awaken. A golden eye with a cat-like slit of a pupil was slowly bared to view, like a molten sun rising over a bleached and barren landscape. It was soon shut away again and Fai pulled himself up into a sitting position, movements watery and wavery like he'd turned into a ghost instead of a vampire, and the ninja had to forcibly restrain himself from moving forward to support the blonde with his hands.

Fai remained slumped over for a while, a pale curtain of hair shielding his face from view as he gathered his strength or caught his breath, and then he lifted his head with a bright smile.

"Good morning, Kuro....boner."

Kurogane blinked. Fai had blinked as well, and the overly bright, chipper smile that had been raising the ninja's hackles had fallen to the floor with a soft plop. The blonde's gaze had fallen as well, and instead of looking up, he was now staring straight in front of himself. Kurogane followed that fixated stare downward and ended up looking straight down at the floor. Right past the part of his body that was obviously operating separately from his logic center.

Oh gods damn it all.

"So...is that a sand-worm in your pocket or are you just _that_ happy to see me awake?" Fai asked, the corner of his mouth twitching spastically, and his voice not much steadier.

"Would you focus?" Kurogane growled. They had much more important things to talk about, but the vampire seemed unable to turn his eyes or the conversation away from what was in front of him.

"Oh I am focusing," Fai insisted. "I guess your penchant for...em...long, hard weapons isn't a compensatory compulsion after all," the wizard mused, eyebrows raised and nodding thoughtfully. The sight of that blonde head bobbing away rhythmically below him did Bad Things to Kurogane's concentration, and he merely made a strangled noise in reply at first.

"My eyes. Are up. Here," the ninja ground out.

"Yeah, but there's another part of you being a little more demanding about getting action," the wizard replied. "I mean attention. Attention. Sorry. Distracted here." Fai licked his lips, and Kurogane swallowed.

"So," Kurogane said, desperate to steer the conversation away from his...state. "About you being a vampire."

"Mmm, yes, that," Fai interrupted a bit too eagerly, and purring much too silkily for the ninja to do anything but get a little weak in the knees and choke on his heart. "I'm hungry, and you're so very _full_ of blood. I think this will work just fine." Pale hands reached for Kurogane's belt buckle.

Oh gods damn it _all_. To hell. And back again.


End file.
